


Kiss and Tell

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [114]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was experienced. Arthur was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Experience

Merlin thought he could come from Arthur’s kisses alone. It was exactly the right pressure, his hands in just the right places on the warlock’s body that Merlin had long since lost track of anything that could resemble a coherent thought. But this time, it wasn’t enough. They had been kissing like this for weeks now, ever since an argument got heated and Merlin had taken the risk and silenced his prince in an unconventional way.

This time, Merlin wanted more.

Tugging at Arthur’s laces, he backed up until the bed hit his knees and toppled him onto it. Arthur was yanked forward in the process and Merlin quickly unlaced the prince’s breeches before doing the same to his own. The cold air on his sensitive flesh made him groan and he reached for Arthur again. Arthur came willingly, but his palms pressed into the sheets rather than Merlin’s body.

“Come on,” Merlin whined. He shifted his weight, lifting his hips invitingly. “Take me.”

Arthur growled deep in his throat and resumed his attack on Merlin’s neck with his lips. He still didn’t touch him though. Merlin shifted again.

“What’s the matter?” his voice was challengingly, goading Arthur. He knew Arthur would never be able to refuse an invitation like that. “Don’t know where to put it?”

He was hoping to spur Arthur into action. But he wasn’t expecting the prince to go still, anger flashing across his face before Arthur straightened up. He re-tied his laces, snatched up his sword and strode from the room without a backwards glance.

As the door banged shut, Merlin propped himself up on his elbows and stared at the wood. He didn’t know what had just happened. Arthur had been insulting him the same as usual since the shift in their relationship. He must have known that Merlin would give as much as he took in this matter as with everything else. The warlock thought about what had just happened. Then he understood.

“Shit.”

-x-

“Arthur…”

“Learn to address me properly for once, would you, Merlin?”

“Is that how you are going to play this?” Merlin stood at the edge of the table, folding his arms across his chest and staring at Arthur. He had been trying to apologise for days now, but Arthur’s embarrassment was turning him into a bigger prat than usual and Merlin had been cut off every time.

Arthur finally looked up at him. “You have duties to attend to, do you not?”

“Yes.” Merlin saw his opening and stalked forward. “Looking after you.”

He sunk to his knees by Arthur’s chair, resting his hands on the man’s thighs. Arthur stiffened but Merlin didn’t move.

“I’m not going to do anything, Arthur. At least, nothing that you don’t want me to do.”

Arthur sucked in a sharp breath at that and Merlin knew he had successfully directed his lover’s thoughts towards the issue at hand. His thumbs stroked Arthur’s legs gently, soothing him as he would a skittish horse.

“Do you want me to, Arthur?” Merlin spoke softly, looking up at his prince through his eyelashes. “Do you want me?”

Arthur mutely nodded. The tension had drained away from him and he sat, sprawled in his chair and helpless under Merlin’s hands. Merlin could see that he was beginning to gnaw on his bottom lip a little – a clear sign he wasn’t sure how to express himself. Merlin knew though.

“You want me but you haven’t done this before, have you?”

Arthur was such a confident and _excellent_ kisser that Merlin had just assumed… There had been so many marriage proposals just during the time that he was here in Camelot and so many maids looked at their prince with adoration in their gaze… Merlin had never considered that Arthur’s honour tempered even his teenage lust and he had never lain with anyone before. It was such a different upbringing to his own.

Arthur shook his head, then quickly looked away, his face burning. Merlin picked up his hand, kissing his palm before looking coyly up at his master.

“Then let me show you what you are missing,” he murmured gently. Arthur looked back at him, his pupils going wide. There was a definite bulge in his trousers that hadn’t been there before. Merlin hovered a hand over it, held Arthur’s gaze and pressed forward, palming him slowly. Arthur instantly shifted, a moan escaping him before he looked towards the door, horrified.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Sire,” Merlin said. He rose to his feet, offering Arthur his hand. “Come.”

Arthur gripped onto his hand the way he would his sword. Merlin winced, but led him to the bed without a word of protest. Once there, he gestured for Arthur to lie back, hovering over him and kissing him sweetly. Slowly – cautiously – he repeated his gesture from days before and unlaced his prince. He wasn’t fuelled by lust this time, but by love as he slipped his hand in. Arthur whined, his eyes screwed up.

Merlin pulled back to remove his own clothing. Arthur’s gaze devoured him hungrily and Merlin smirked.

“Bed me, My Lord,” he said huskily.

Arthur’s hand curled around his neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Merlin let Arthur set the pace, but folded his fingers around him, stroking him slowly. He knew it was going to take a few days before they went further than this. Arthur was too on edge.

Sure enough, it took no time at all until Arthur was a panting mess and Merlin stroked himself off before collapsing down next to him and nuzzling into his neck. Arthur lifted a hand, running his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“Where did you learn that?”

“Joys of growing up in Ealdor,” Merlin murmured. “There really isn’t much else to do.”

“Will you…um… I mean…”

Merlin propped himself on an elbow. He had never heard Arthur sound like that before. Arthur caught his eye and held it. His blush faded.

“Teach me.”


End file.
